


May I Kiss You Miss Goode

by emotionalukeboi



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, gal smut, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalukeboi/pseuds/emotionalukeboi





	May I Kiss You Miss Goode

Misty Day-- Swamp Queen

Almost every day since the arrival of the white witch, aka Stevie Nicks, the two of us had sat down to listen to Stevie play. Stevie composed more and more songs for us; some about sorrow, hurt or darkness. Others about love, faithfulness, or hope. On this certain day it was like she planned something different. Cordelia and I sat down on the love seat and Stevie at her grande piano.

"Instead of performing one of my own songs, I've decided to do my own version of a song. May I present the song Girls Like Girls originally by Hayley Kiyoko."

" _Stealing kisses from your misses, doesn't make you freak out Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down,"_

Just as soon as Stevie started to sing Cordelia quickly joined in. I smiled to myself when I heard her little lisp as she sang. Delia was insecure about it, but I loved her little lisp. She must've read my thoughts because she swatted me playfully. "Don't make fun of my lisp young lady!"

_"Boys, boys Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down Building your girl's second story, ripping all your floors out."_

As the song progressed, my heart started to race. Cordelia laced her fingers with mine as she and Stevie dove into the chorus. Her other hand went to my thigh, caressing me softly. In her eyes I could see she wanted more. I was already aching for her.

_"Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new."_

With each line our bodies drifted closer. She leaned in and sang every word gently in my ear as she began to straddle me.

_"Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out We will be everything that we'd ever need Don't tell me, tell me what I feel I'm real and I don't feel like boys I'm real and I don't feel like boys."_

There was a short pause in the song and she whispered, "I know how you've been eyeing that boy next door Misty." I was so close to her. Her full lips were mere inches from mine. I had to use the last of my self control to contain myself.

_"Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new. I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too! Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new."_

After the song was over Cordelia said only 7 words to me. "Tell me if you feel it too." That's when I lost it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. I kissed her roughly and gently all at the same time. I took in as much of her as I could; her taste, her feel, her smell. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away, gasping for air. Her taste was imprinted onto my lips. I could feel the blood rush to my head as I turned scarlet.

"C-Cordelia, I mean -- Miss Goode, I'm so sorry." I quickly scrambled out from underneath her and started to walk away. She grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Misty don't be sorry. I wanted you to kiss me." My back was still turned to her, but I could feel her wrap her arms around my waist. She moved my hair away from my neck and began to kiss the base of my neck. And that did it for me. Reassurance was what I needed. I melted into her touch and angled my neck so that she had more access. She hungrily nipped at my exposed neck and I tried my best to remain quiet. "Misty, tell me if you want me to stop." I just nodded quickly.

"Please touch my body. Please. I need you to touch me." She pulled me over to the longer of the two couches and pushed me down. I hastily pulled off my top and fumbled with the buttons on my jeans. In no time at all I was naked beneath Cordelia. She took her time undressing, torturing me with every wasted second. Her body was perfect; her collarbones perfectly squared off below the base of her neck, her chest perky and her nipples hard. Her stomach was toned and her hips slightly protruded, making that sexy v shape that very few women have. And I could practically feel the energy coming from her "downtown" region. She wasted no time, however, in slipping two slender fingers inside of my pulsing mound. I cried out in pleasure. I tried to buck my hips to keep the pace but she firmly held me down. Tears were streaming down my face and she stopped. She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "Misty am I hurting you?" Her eyes held genuine concern. I smiled and laughed as I wiped the tears away.

I pulled her down to kiss me and whispered, "I love you, Cordelia Goode. Now, please, fuck me hard."


End file.
